erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hank Hill vs Duck Dynasty
Hank Hill vs Duck Dynasty is the 46th battle of ERBParodies. It is a battle of the rednecks featuring Hank Hill, from cartoon television series King of the Hill, against Willie and Si Robertson, from Reality television series Duck Dynasty. It was released on June 29, 2014. Cast Duck Dynasty RLYoshi as Willie Robertson (audio) Justin Buckner as Willie Robertson (video) Nathan Provost as Si Robertson Others Justin Buckner as Hank Hill (audio) Froggy as Hank Hill (video) SuperThingsOnCups as Bobby HillBobby Hill (Cameo) Lyrics Note: Willie is in this color, and Si is in this color. If both members are rapping together, it will appear in plain text. Hank and Bobby Hill will remain in plain text as well. 'Duck Dynasty:' It's time to Dine with the Dynasty, you're facing Willie and Si! Don't you dare complain, Hank, you'll have to Dale with it this time. Quit kidding, man, you sell cocaine and cocaine accessories, Here's Redneck Rule #1: Learn to never mess with me! It's a fact, Jack, we'll double team to spit hard at you, I've eaten 'coon crap that tasted better than your barbeque, It doesn't take a Boggle tournament just to know that we beat ya. Your chances of winning are as narrow as your urethra. 'Hank Hill:' Willie, you giblet head, you're really out of luck! You think you can rap against me? You can't even talk to your ducks! Don't talk about my urethra, BWAH! I'm gonna kick your ass! I'm the king, and you'll feel the pro-pain that I bring at last. I'm not saying you're not good at rapping, I'm just saying I'm better. If you werent my enemies I'd slap you, making your sunburn redder! Who'd want to watch a dumb show about redneck ex-drug users? With the head of the family being a homophobic, teen-marrying, LOSER! 'Duck Dynasty:' We'll shoot you down like Duck Hunter, so prepare to fall under, Spitting Duck Call after Duck Call, your friends will drop by the numbers! Hey, hey, hey we'll push this king off his hill, Our rhymes are cooler than my iced tea, so prepare to feel a chill! We'll call you out like a Duck Commander, so listen when we wreck this! Lemme tell you the story about how we kicked Hank's ass out of Texas! I don't want to hear a quack, so just shut your trap, dude! The truth is, we'd buy from Fatherton before ever visiting you! 'Bobby Hill:' Let go of my purse! I don't even know you! *kicks Willie in the crotch* 'Hank Hill:' Your verses are more crap, than what Bobby listens to. Now listen, to be fishes you have to think like fishes. So that means to beat you two, we have to think like bitches. How nerve wrecking that these sell-outs are trying to fight me, When the fact is Walmart is reason they make their money. You guys have put me down less than Si puts down his cup. So now it's time to celebrate with a beer, yep. Poll Who won? Hank Hill Duck Dynasty Category:Season 3 Category:RLYoshi Category:Justin Buckner Category:Nathan Provost Category:Froggy